Family Ties
by Repeat
Summary: Finally updated! Even tho it says that only I wrote it, I had help from my friend Scout. Mush has a new girl, but she may end up putting all the newsies in danger. Rated PG-13 CASTING CALL ENCLOSED!
1. So, What's She Hidin?

When we first met her, we thought she was just like any ordinary girl. Fifteen years old, green eyes, brown curly hair. She was pretty, and drew the attention of most of the newsies, even the ones who already had girls, like Jack. One morning while we were selling our papes we saw her, and her striking beauty made us stop selling, take off our hats, and stare. Only Mush had the nerve to go and talk to her. They hit it off, and started to date. They had been dating for about two weeks when she announced that she was going to become a newsie. That was when all the trouble started.  
  
"So where are da two love boids?" Snitch asked, looking up from his hand of cards. It was almost a tradition that every night after selling their papes, the boys of the Manhattan newsboy's lodging house played a game of poker. Racetrack, the designated gambler of the group, and the winner of the nightly poker games every since anyone could remember, glanced up.  
  
"Eh, prolly up on da roof.ya know, jist 'talkin'," Race answered as everyone at the table started laughing. Almost right on cue, who walked through the rooftop door but Mush and his girl Jess. They had hearts in their eyes as they gazed at each other, which almost made the little kids puke.  
  
"Hey guys, guess what! Jess is gonna be a newsie!" Mush declared enthusiastically, beaming from ear to ear. He didn't notice the stunned looks he was getting from the guys. They had never had a girl newsie in Manhattan before, although it wasn't unheard of. They had a few girls over in Brooklyn, and Harlem had a whole lodging house full of them. Mush was sure that after a few days, the guys wouldn't even think twice of Jess being a newsie. She left her house every morning by 8 and spent the entire day with them anyways. What difference would it make if she sold papes with them too?  
  
"Dat's great!" Jack said finally. The others, getting the okay from their leader, started to congratulate Mush and Jess.  
  
"Looks like Mush is gonna get lucky tonight!" Kid Blink cracked.  
  
"Yea, maybe we should set up a curtain or something!" Specs shouted. Mush and Jess blushed. They had never been together like that before, and although the newsies had joked about it, it was still embarrassing.  
  
"Hey guys, come on," Mush said, looking at the floor. "It ain't like dat. She's still sleepin' at her house, same as always. She's just gonna sell papes wid us now." Skittery was about to open his mouth to comment when an old man walked into the room.  
  
"Hey! Come on, what are you kids doin'? Ya gotta get up early tomorrow, gotta sell da papes! Ya can't get up if ya don't go to sleep! Come on, off ta bed with ya. Off to dream land, let's go!" Groans could be heard from all around.  
  
"Kloppman, ya killin' me! I'm about to win all of d'se bummas' cash!" Race protested.  
  
"Ah, whadda ya talkin about?! I was jist about to beat you!" Jack cried. Race rolled his eyes and muttered something about cowboys playing poker. As all of the newsies in the room began to strip down to their pajamas and claim bunks, Mush led Jess out into the hallway.  
  
"Sorry 'bout dat Jess. Ya know how they can get sometimes.." Mush trailed off. Even though they both knew that the other newsies had been kidding around, he still felt the need to apologize. Jess just laughed.  
  
"Aw, it's alright. I know dey'se only kiddin'. Besides, I'm sorta happy dat dey'se comftahble enough ta joke around wit me like dat." Jess replied. Mush grinned, relieved that his girl's feelings weren't hurt.  
  
"So, how 'bout I walk ya home ta'night?" Mush asked hopefully. Even though they had been going steady for two weeks now, Mush had never met Jess's brothers and uncle, whom she lived with in an apartment building downtown. Jess had always been.. guarded about her family, and Mush was hoping that she finally trusted him enough to let him meet them. His hope fell when he saw the look on Jess's face.  
  
"Wa- walk me home?" Jess squeaked, suddenly nervous. Her eyes darted around the hall, looking at anything but him. "No, uh, dat's alright. It's jis' down da street. I'll be fine. Really, you don't gotta walk me." If she saw the defeated look in Mush's eyes, she decided to ignore it.  
  
"Sure. Dat's fine." Mush replied, obviously upset. "Then I'll see you at da distribution centah tomorrah, right?"  
  
"Oh yeah, 'bout dat.. I gotta do some stuff for me uncle before I can sell wit you guys. Here," she shoved her hand in her pocket. " Here's some money. Buy me papes for me, will ya?" She pushed 2 bits into Mush's hand. "Thanks. I'll meet you guys at Bottle Alley." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "See ya tomorrah." Then she ran down the stairs and out the door.  
  
Mush stared after her. Why did she always do this? When they were together, they were fine, and he was happier than he had been in a long time. Jess seemed happy too, always laughing and joking with the guys. But whenever anyone brought up her home, or her family, she got dodgy and avoided the subject. All he knew is that she had two older brothers and an uncle, but that was the most he had gotten out of her. "Why doesn't she trust me?" He wondered.  
  
"She tell you what she's hidin' yet?" a voice asked from behind him.  
  
Mush spun around. Jack was there, leaning up against the doorframe. "Eavesdropping Cowboy?" Mush teased, avoiding the subject.  
  
"'Eavesdropping' is such a harsh woid. I like to refer to it as, 'accidentally overhearin'.'" Jack grinned. The Cowboy could always talk his way out of anything. "Now, answer da question." Mush looked down.  
  
"I don't know what ya' talkin' 'bout," Mush said without any enthusiasm. Actually, he knew exactly what Jack was talking about, but that didn't mean he had to admit it.  
  
Jack sighed. "Mush, ya know exactly what I'm talkin' 'bout. Jess is keepin' something from ya. Trust me, I know what people wit a secret look like. Or maybe ya don't rememba', I was one of 'em." Jack was referring to a few months ago, when it was revealed to Mush and the other newsies that their leader was really Francis Sullivan, an escapee from the Refuge.  
  
Mush looked down at the coins in his hand. "So she's embarrassed 'bout her family. Who ain't at some point or anotha?" Mush could tell from the look Jack gave him that his answer wasn't good enough. "Look, she'll tell me when she's ready da tell me. I can't ask more of her dan dat, can I?"  
  
Jack took a step forward and put his hand on Mush's shoulder. "I know, I know. And Jess is great. And all da guys love her, we really do. She's like a little sista'. It's jist- " He paused, trying to think of the right way to say what he was thinking. "Ya know we're ya friends. We don't wanna see ya get hurt."  
  
Mush up at Jack, surprised at the amount of concern in his friend's voice. "I know Jack. I jist.. I can't stay away from her. It's like Race with his gamblin'. I jist can't stop thinkin' about her, even when she's not around."  
  
Jack smiled. "Yeah, dat does sound like Race." As he turned to go back in the bunkroom, he frowned. "Speakin of which, dat boy owes me money. Ya shoulda seen it, I was dat close to beatin him at poker." Jack continued to talk as he walked into the bunkroom. Before he made it all the way in, he turned around and said, "Who does she live wit again?"  
  
"Her uncle 'n two bruddas" Mush answered. Jack just nodded and walked into the bunkroom. Mush started to follow, but paused in the doorway. He looked at the door Jess had run out of. What is your secret? He asked silently, then turned back to join his friends. 


	2. Home, Sweet Home

Jess hurried down the empty street, looking around cautiously. I could be walking with Mush, she thought wistfully. A small smile played across her lips. Just the though of Mush banished away her worries and turned her to, well. mush. He was her savior, her soul mate, her other half. Whenever she was away from him, it almost hurt.  
  
I can't believe all of this is happening so fast. I just came to New York a month ago! If anyone ever told me then that I would be head-over- heels in love with a newsie, I'd have slapped them for even suggesting it! Her smile grew wider as she thought back to the day they first met.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*wavy effect*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"S'cuse me, miss?" Jess felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a boy, about her age, dressed in brown shorts, a dirty white shirt, and a brown vest, holding a brown cap in one hand. "Ya look lost. Can I help ya find somethin'?"  
  
Actually, she was desperately lost. She had only moved to New York two days ago, and she still couldn't find her way around the big city. She smiled and opened her mouth to say as much when she spotted the stack of newspapers the boy held in his hand.  
He's a newsie! she realized, shocked. Her smile was instantly replaced by a frown. Her brothers had told her about newsies. They said that they roamed the streets, tricking people into buying their newspapers. The newsies lied and cheated, and no respectable person should have anything to do with them. Her brothers were always telling her stories about newsies, how some were disfigured, others gambled all their money away, and some pretended to be crippled so they could sell more papers. They were almost all criminals, but according to her brothers, their leader was the worst. He had spent two years in the House of Refuge, a jail for kids. He was only out now because some big shot had taken pity on the street rat.  
  
Jess knew better to associate herself with him. "I am not lost, and even if I was, I wouldn't be asking for help from you!" she said curtly, turning up her nose at him.  
The boy's jaw dropped. He had obviously not gotten the answer he was expecting. Jess saw that his face go from hopeful to stunned, and (she had thought) a little hurt. "I- I'se sorry for disturbin' ya miss. I didn't mean no disrespect." He stammered. He quietly put his hat back on his head and walked off, looking at the ground.  
  
No, Jess reminded herself. He's a newsie. They don't even have feelings. Not like normal people. Now, where can I find a nice, respectable person to ask directions from? Jess scanned the crowd of people.  
  
There! Jess spotted a well-dressed man who looked to be in his mid- thirties leaning against a lamppost. She smoothed her skirt and ran her hands through her hair before approaching. "Excuse me, sir?" she asked politely.  
  
The man turned around. When he saw who was talking to him, a smile played across his lips. "Well hello there, little missy," he said in a deep southern accent. His eyes danced across her, looking her over from head to toe, and everywhere in-between. "What do we have here?"  
  
Something about the way he spoke gave Jess the creeps. "Well, sir," she began. "I'm afraid I'm lost, and I was wondering if you could tell me how to get where I'm going."  
  
"Why my dear," he drawled, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think you need to be going anywhere but here."  
  
Jess suddenly had a bad feeling about this man and forced herself to resist the urge to run. "Actually, I do." She nervously replied. "Could you please tell me how to get to Perry Street?" she could hear a hint of panic in her voice. The man gave a big sigh, his hand still resting on her shoulder.  
  
"Now, you see, I could tell you how to get there. But if I did, what would be in it for me? No profit, you see? I'm a business man, and I always have to have a profit." His eyes stopped looking at her body and focused on her face. "But, if you were to make it worth my while.that would change things, wouldn't it?"  
  
It took Jess a second to realize what he was talking about. When it finally hit her, she felt scummy all over. She took a step back, jerking her shoulder out from beneath his hand. She didn't want him touching her. She gave him one final disgusting look and turned to leave.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, little missy?" he growled, grabbing her roughly by her shoulders. "You can't just leave, now that we got a.a special relationship, you see?"  
  
Jess was frozen with fear. She looked into his eyes and saw a menacing glint in them. How could I have thought he looked safe? She wondered.  
  
Before she could fight back, or even scream, the man shoved her into a near by alley. "This doesn't have to be hard, little missy. Why don't you just relax and make it nice and easy for me?" he tossed back his head and gave a loud, sinister laugh.  
  
It wasn't until she saw him fumbling with his belt that she found her voice and began to scream. "Help me! Somebody please! He-" She was cut off by a hand across her face.  
  
"You little bitch!" The man seethed. "Shut your mouth!" Jess flinched and looked down as he raised his and to hit her again. She prepared herself for the blow, but it never came.  
  
" Didn't ya motha eva tell you dat its not polite to hassle goils?" Jess looked up. It was the boy. He stood there, grasping the man's raised hand. There was a fierce look in his eyes, and Jess immediately forgot why she had ever thought him to be a street rat.  
  
The man sneered. "Who do you think you a-"he began, but he was cut off by the boy's fist smashing in his face. The force of the blow sent the man sprawling across the alley. The boy knelt down and looked Jess in the eye.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, and Jess was surprised at the amount of concern in his eyes. She only nodded, still a little stunned. The boy nodded back and stood, turning to look at where the man lay. "Is dat enough for ya, or do ya want some more?" he asked defiantly.  
  
The man staggered to his feet. From the amount of blood on his face and hands, Jess would say that the boy had broken his nose. He looked to the boy, then to Jess, and back at the boy. He must have decided that she wasn't worth another beating, because he ran out of the alley like the devil was at his heels.  
  
The boy watched the man go, then turned back to Jess and offered a hand to help her up. Jess hesitated for a moment, then took his hand. For a moment she was speechless. When she finally found her voice, she quietly asked, "Why did you do that? Help me, I mean. After I was so terrible-" Jess blushed and fell silent.  
  
"Didja jist think I'd ignore ya, leave ya here?" he asked with a smile. "I couldn't resist a cry for help."  
  
"Well, thank you. Mr.-?" she looked at him inquiringly.  
  
"Me names Mush. No mistah." He stuck out his hand.  
  
Jess looked at his hand, and this time there was no hesitation. "My name's Jess. Nice to meet you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*wavy effect*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jess turned onto her street, still savoring the memory. She had spent the rest of the day with Mush, letting him show her around the city, and she was surprised that when the time came to leave him and go home, she was disappointed. They had made plans to meet the next day, and had spent almost every day together since.  
  
Just goes to show you, you can't judge a book by its cover, she thought. Mush had shown her that newsies weren't as bad as her brothers had originally described. In fact, they weren't anything like what her brothers had made them out to be. All of the newsies were as kind as Mush was. Now that she had gotten to know them, she realized that they were some of the kindest people you could find in New York City (if you didn't count the nuns). Jess couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to be going steady with Mush. It still seemed as surreal as the day he first asked her to be his girl.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*wavy effect*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She could remember it like it was yesterday. They were sitting on the rooftop, just watching the sunset and enjoying each other's company. At least, she thought he was watching the sunset, but when she looked over at him, he was staring at her, not the horizon. She smiled slightly and leaned in to him.  
  
"This is a great view," she said, trying to avoid the fact that he didn't care about the view.  
  
"Uh, yeah, its great" he said. Obviously he didn't expect her to ignore him like that. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he just didn't know the right words. He finally got up the nerve, and before he could even plan what he was going to say, he blurted everything out.  
  
"Jess, I adore ya. You'se da most beautiful goil I'se eva met. I don't know what I'd do if ya jist got up 'n walked away right now. I need ya. I never wanna let ya outta my sight again. I guess what I'm trying to say is, well, will ya be my goil?"  
  
Jess was speechless. She had had a lot of boyfriends, but none of them had been this romantic. She was pretty sure that she felt the same way about him, but she wasn't sure that would be enough.  
  
He was a newsie. She couldn't believe that she had even let herself get this close to him. What would her brothers do if they found out? She couldn't keep it a secret; anyone could tell when she was in love, which wasn't often. She looked over at him, her eyes taking in his curly brown hair and his dream's eyes. Those eyes that she loved so much.they were full of sadness. He looked defeated and crushed, as though she had already said no. But she hadn't, and she wasn't planning to. To hell with her brothers. She would do whatever she wanted.  
  
"Mush. I feel da same way about you. I'd love ta be ya goil." Mush's head snapped up and he looked like he had just been awarded a million dollars. They sat there the rest of the night, just basking in the comfort of the other's presence.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*wavy effect*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jess shook her head, bringing herself out of the memory. She looked around and realized that she was outside her apartment building. She quickly walked inside and ran up to stairs to her apartment.  
  
Jess opened the door as carefully and quietly as she could and shut it behind her. It wasn't quiet enough though. As soon as the latch clicked, her oldest brother came out. He had the same serious look on his face that he always had, but he wasn't the one that she worried about. Jess did know however, that where one lead, the other was sure to follow.  
  
"Heya Jess!" her second oldest brother came out from the doorway of the room her brothers shared. "Where were ya so late?" he asked in mock authority. He had never been one of compassion, but both of her brothers were extremely protective.  
  
"Jist.out 'n about." she replied. They still didn't know that Jess spent her days with the newsies. If you asked them, they would still say that Jess was a newsie hater, same as them. Jess had only started living with her brothers a month ago. Before that she had been living with her grandmother. When she died, Jess sought out the only family she had left, and found her two brothers and uncle. Even though she liked the newsies more, she still cared for her family. They were her family, after all, no matter how bad she wished they weren't.  
  
"'Jist out 'n about'?" her oldest brother repeated. "Doin' what?"  
  
"Aww, lay off her, Morris, she's jist havin' some fun." Oscar scolded. He turned back to Jess. "So sis, what do ya say me 'n you'se and Morris spent some quality time togetha' tomorra? Jist the three of us, huh?" Jess hesitated. If she didn't, they might know that something was up. But if she didn't, they might get suspicious.  
  
"Shoah, sounds great." She said weakly.  
  
"Great. Meet us at da Brooklyn bridge at 8, alright? And don't be late." Oscar added darkly.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Jess asked nervously.  
  
Morris laughed. "You'll see."  
  
Jessica Delancey shivered. Even though she had only known her brothers for a month, she knew that tone of voice. Jess didn't want to know what he could do when he used that tone. She silently prayed that he would never find out about her and Mush, because she knew she would hear that voice - right before he killed her boyfriend. 


	3. First Day on the Job

A/N: Ok, I'm just learning how to work this thing. I'm Repeats, and this is my story. Actually, this story was written by me and me buddy Scout. (They call her scout cuz she always swears on scout' honor; but the thing is, she isn't a scout..) So this is our first story, so be sure to review!!!  
  
Sorry if the text is wacky, I haven't exactly gotten the hang of this yet!!  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, we do not own newsies, but we do own Jess. (don't even try to sue us, we're broke!) this goes for everything we write unless otherwise noted.  
  
The next morning Mush arrived at the distribution center with Jess's money in his hand. He stood there absently, thinking of all the time they had spent together, trying to see if she had maybe dropped a hint or two of what her family was like. The way Mush figured it, she shouldn't be ashamed of what she has, because not many of the other newsies could even say that they had a family to be ashamed of. But for whatever reason, she never talked about them. Mush even started to wonder if she had a family and a home, or if she was making the whole thing up and really living by herself in some alley. Before Mush knew it, the line in front of disappeared and it was his turn to buy the papes. He absently bought 200 papers and headed down to Bottle Alley where he would meet Jess.  
  
As soon as he saw her, all his questions and doubts melted away into one big puddle of joy and love. She looked as stunning as ever, which disproved his alley theory. Her hair was neatly brushed, and her face showed not a speck of dirt. She was wearing a thick, blue, wool jumper over a clean white blouse. Her eyes lit up when she saw Mush and ran over to give him a quick kiss before taking her papers from him.  
  
"Thanks for buyin' me papes for me" she said sweetly. The voice alone could make Mush go weak in the knees. He wasn't really good with thank you's, so he just nodded. The two left the alley and started to sell.  
  
"Aww Jess, ya shoulda' seen it," Mush said after they had finished selling their papes. Mush, who had been a newsie since he was 8 years old, always finished selling fast. People seemed to pity him more because of his quiet look and dreamer's eyes. And Jess. Jess may have only been a newsie for a day, but she was a natural. She could hawk headlines with the best of them, and could give Jack a run for his money with her 'improved headlines'.  
  
"Shoulda seen what?" Jess asked, smiling at him. She loved how he got so excited over little things.  
  
"Da Cowboy. He was amazing dis mornin'. Da Delancey bruddas, dey jumped him when we were walkin' to da distribution centah like dey always do-"  
  
If Mush had been looking at Jess, he would have seen her head snap up at the mention of her brothers, but he was too busy re-enacting the fight. "-And he threw Oscar down, like dis-" Mush made a motion of throwing someone down on the ground, "-and den when Morris ran at him, he waited 'til jist the right moment, den, whoosh!" Mush took a huge step to his side. " He stepped outta da way, and Morris tripped ova Oscar. You shoulda seen it." Mush said again, a dopey grin on his face.  
  
Jess just nodded. "Yea, it sounds great." Desperate to change the subject, she quickly reminded Mush, "We're supposta meet Race and dem at Tibby's. We're gonna be late if we don't hurry." She smiled slyly. "And ya wouldn't wanna to miss lunch, woudja?" She teased, knowing of Mush's weakness for food.  
  
"Miss lunch?" Mush uttered. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand, and the two headed off to Tibby's. 


	4. And What Was I, Chopped Liver?

A/N: Repeat and Scout here! Just finished this chapter. Its short, but its took a long time! Enjoy, and PLEASE! Don't forget to review. Shout out to:  
  
Istalksiriusonweekends: Thx so much! We'll be sure to write more soon.  
  
Yes, our other reviewer was the Scout who co-wrote the story....do you see how desperate for reviews we are???  
  
Jess burst into Tibby's with Mush right behind her. She turned around and grinned. "I win!" she declared. Mush walked over to her and put his arms on her waist.  
  
"Ya know I letcha win, right?" he teased.  
  
"Yeah, shoah, and Pulitzer's my aunt." Jess retorted. She put her face close to his, so it was only an inch away. She was about to lean in for a kiss when Skittery interrupted.  
  
"Ah, will you'se two get a room or somethin'? Sheesh!" he said loudly.  
  
Jess and Mush turned to look around the restaurant for the first time since they got there. It was packed with newsies, who were all starting at the two of them.  
  
"Heya fellas." Mush said sheepishly. He pulled away from Jess, still keeping a hand around her waist. "How's it goin'?"  
  
"It was goin' great, til you'se two come bargin' in heah hangin' all ova each other!" Skittery said sarcastically. Various newsies called out:  
  
"Put a lid on it!"  
  
"You'se is always in a bad mood!"  
  
"Lay off 'em, will ya?"  
  
Jess walked with Mush to the table and sat down next to him. "Ya jist jealous, ya grump." She teased.  
  
"I ain't jealous!" Skittery mumbled. "And I ain't a grump."  
  
As Mush ordered food for the two of them, (he always knew what Jess wanted, something that drove Dutchy crazy) Jess looked around. "Hey, where's da Cowboy?" she asked. "I thought he was comin' heah wid da Mouth and Lancealot."  
  
Kid Blink looked up from his plate. "Dey were. He said dey'd be heah as soon as dey was done sellin' their papes." He shrugged and turned back to his food. "Maybe dey had a bad sellin' day."  
  
Jess wasn't so sure. Jack always finished selling his papers fast, and Dave and Les were never far to follow. As the thoughts were still forming in her head, she heard the bell on the door ring. Everyone looked up to see Jack and the Jacobs standing in the doorway. For a moment they stood in the doorframe, outlined in light. Jess smiled as she told herself that she had worried for nothing, until the three boys walked farther into the room. Jess gasped as she saw them clearly.  
  
Their clothes were muddy, and torn so badly that they were almost in shreds. Jack had a split lip and a gash across his forehead. Blood from the cut dripped down his face and into his eyes. Dave had a huge scrape across the side of his face that had bits of dirt and gravel stuck in it, and a purple bruise covering most of his chin. Les had a black eye.  
  
"Holy." Snitch said under his breath. Jess jumped up and hugged Les. He had become like her little brother in the past month. She couldn't think what kind of horrible person would do this, but she did know that the newsies wouldn't just stand for this beating of three of their own.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Who did dis?"  
  
"Jack, what happened?"  
  
"Alright, alright." Jack said tiredly. He held up his hands to quiet them. When they had settled, he flopped down in an available chair, Dave and Les following the suit. "We was sellin' our papes, same as always. We were almost done, when these big guys jumped us. I dunno how many dere was," he looked over at Dave. "How many would you say?"  
  
Dave was softly trying to rub the dirt out of the scrape on his face. Race handed him a napkin. "Thanks," Dave said gratefully. He turned back to Jack. "There must have been 7 or 8 or them, at least."  
  
"There were 8." Les's voice was still shaky. Jess silently vowed to hurt whoever had done this. "They attacked us when we weren't lookin', but Jack, he showed 'em whose boss."  
  
Dave rolled his eyes. "And what was I, chopped liver?"  
  
Les looked over at him. "O yeah, Davey helped a little too."  
  
Mush spoke up. "So what happened after that?"  
  
Jack looked over at him. "They jist left." All the newsies looked at him, expecting more. When Cowboy said nothing, Itey turned to Davey.  
  
"Whaddoes he mean, dey jist left?" he asked.  
  
Davey shrugged. "They beat us up, then they left. They didn't even try to take out money or anything. It was. weird." The newsies exchanged bewildered looks. Why beat someone up if you didn't want something from them?  
  
"I think they were part of the Crypts. I recognize 'em from the strike, when dey tried to take us on den." Jack said thoughtfully.  
  
As the rest of the newsies continued the conversation, Jess frowned. The Crypts. She had hear that name before, but where? Something about that name sent chills up her spine. She knew that when she remembered where she had heard it, she was not going to be happy. 


	5. At the Brooklyn Bridge

Disclaimer: You know we don't own Newsies, but we also don't own Cards. He belongs to Spitfire. Medda's song is also ours.  
  
A/N: Repeats: We're back!  
  
Scout: We are!  
  
Repeats: And we have more ficcy for you!  
  
Scout *does ficcy dance*  
  
Repeats: This is a big chapter.  
  
Scout: Changes everything.  
  
Repeats: If ur a Spot fan, u might wanna skim it.  
  
Scout *nods* : Please! Review!!!!!!  
  
A special thank you to:  
  
Istalksirius: *dusts off collar* get a hold of yourself! lol, jp. We're glad u like it!!!  
  
Yea, that's right! One reviewer! We are desperate, please!!!!!!! R&R!!  
  
After listening to Les's somewhat fabrication of the truth, the newsies decided to relax and head to Medda's. At first, Jess hesitated slightly, but after a look into those big, brown, puppy-dog eyes of Mush, she gave in and went along. They all crammed into the balcony, sitting in any available location. As the audience lights dimmed and the stage lights brightened, Medda came strolling from behind the curtain wearing a bright blue dress and a matching parasol. She started singing a song that was obviously new, because even Race hadn't heard it before.  
  
"There were some nights  
  
I would cry out  
  
Just for a single  
  
Touch  
  
From you.  
  
I would  
  
Sit and think all day  
  
Of the times we had together  
  
And how you did me in  
  
But those days are gone  
  
And I've moved on  
  
And I don't need you  
  
Anymore!"  
  
The song continued, with Race in a complete daze, and for a while Jess completely forgot about the Crypts. The time seemed to fly by. They stayed at Medda's for who knows how long, until Medda finally sang her last song. All of the boys started to head back to the lodging house or their own homes.  
  
"So, do ya wanna go back to da lodgin' house or should I walk you back to your house?" Mush asked, trying to get her to let him walk her home.  
  
"Well, dat depends on what time it is" she said playfully.  
  
"Eh, Race, what time is it?" Mush called over his shoulder  
  
Race, who was still in somewhat of a daze after seeing Medda's new act, took a moment to reply. "Wha? Oh, oh!" he fumbled for his watch in his pocket. "8:45"  
  
"Oh fuck." Jess whispered under her breath.  
  
"Meet us at da Brooklyn bridge at 8, alright? And don't be late." Oscar's words resounded in her head so loudly her ears started ringing.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Mush asked, obviously completely concern about what would trouble his girl so much as to make her swear, something he had never heard her do.  
  
"Uh, sorry sweetie, but I gotta run" She thought as she gave him a quick kiss and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
Spot Conlon rolled over, gasping in pain. A kick drove into his gut, and another in his back. He cracked open one eye and looked over at Cards. His friend was lying on the ground a few feet away, bruised and broken. Spot was in no better shape. One of his eyes was swollen shut. He had a huge gash across the side of his face, and another on the top of his head. His body was covered with bruises and cuts. He curled up in a ball, trying to minimize the damage that was being inflicted on his body.  
  
There were six of them. They had jumped Spot and Cards as they were walking back to the lodging house after selling their papes, and beaten the two newsies with rocks, sticks, chains, and fists. If there had only been three, they could have handled it, maybe four, but six? It was practically slaughter.  
  
Spot didn't know how long they had lain there taking kicks and punches until he heard the footsteps. There are more of them? He wondered groggily. He raised his head off the pavement slightly and looked at the newcomers. There were three of them, two boys and a girl. Spot squinted. He recognized the boys from the strike. the Delancey brothers? He thought that's what Jack had called them.  
  
"What took you so long? The leader of Spot's attackers demanded. "We were waiting for you, but you never showed. " He smiled slightly. "We had to start without you."  
  
"Sorry boss." Morris grumbled. "It ain't our fault."  
  
"Yeah." Oscar agreed. "She was late." He jerked his thumb back to the girl, who stepped out of the shadows. She had long curly hair, and green eyes that were as wide as marbles as she looked at Cards and Spot's injuries.  
  
"Oh yea? And who is she?" the leader asked suspiciously.  
  
"Dis is our sista, Jess. Jess, dis is Bull, da leada of da Crypts." Oscar introduced them. When she heard the word "crypts" the girl - Jess, Spot thought - tore her eyes away from Card's motionless body and looked at the leader.  
  
"The Crypts?" she whispered. She looked distracted, like she was remembering something.  
  
Oscar looked at Jess. "Yeah. You mighta heard me 'n Morris talkin' about it. It's dis gang, see? Don't worry," he said quickly, seeing her repulsed look. "We don't do too much bad stuff. We mostly make trouble for dese street rats." He waved his hand at Spot and Cards.  
  
Jess only looked back to the newsies laying on the ground. Her wide eyes looked directly into Spot's. He couldn't read her face. She looked down at the ground, then turned back to the leader. "So it was you'se guys doin' dis to all da newsies." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yeah." The leader said, walking up to her until they were only inches apart. "You got a problem wit dat?"  
  
Jess hesitated, only for a moment. "No way. I'm all for it, as long as it's only da newsies we're beatin' on."  
  
The leader grinned. "Good." He turned to Oscar and Morris. "You two want a piece of them?"  
  
Before her brothers could speak, Jess opened her mouth. "Uh, actually." she said quickly. Everyone looked at her. "Don't cha think dat's enough?" When no one said anything, she continued. "I mean, we got our point across. And as much as we wanna do dese guys some real damage-" she waved her hand at Spot. "We gotta be shoah we don't get in any trouble for it." She looked around quietly. "We can't beat 'em up if we're in jail, right?"  
  
The boys around Spot murmured in agreement. "Good thinkin'." The leader said. He turned back to the other five boys in the alley and jerked his head. "Let's go."  
The boys started to walk out of the alley. As each one passed Spot they gave him an extra kick. His vision was fading fast.  
  
"Dats our girl." He heard Oscar say before he passed out. "Dats our Jess." 


	6. Something's Gotta Be Done, JackyBoy

A/N: This chapter is really short. but don't worry, the next one will be up in less than a day or two. unless *someone* doesn't write it fast enough. *looks at Scout*  
  
Scout: I'm woikin on it!  
  
Disclaimer: Duh, we don't own Newsies.  
  
Shoutout:  
  
Istalksirusonweekends: Are we that predictable? lol, lay off the collar!  
  
Jack grinned and laid down his cards. "Full house boys!"  
  
Cries could be heard from all around. "He's gotta be cheatin'!" Race said dubiously. "Dere ain't no way a cowboy could be me at poker fair 'n square"  
  
As the boys grudgingly started to hand over their money, there was a knock at the door. Jack got up and opened it, with that cocky grin still plastered on his face. But when he saw the figure in front of him, the smile was replaced with a dropped jaw. Everyone looked to the doorway, and when they saw the person who was standing there, all the talking in the room stopped. Jack finally closed his mouth and uttered the first words. "Heya Spot. What happened to you?"  
  
It was a good question. Spot was covered in cuts and bruises. "Crypts." He said tiredly. He walked over and sat in a chair, Jack following him. "Somethin's gotta be done, Jacky-Boy. Dey'se been beatin' up newsies all ovah da city."  
  
Jack sighed. "I know. Dey got me 'n Dave and Les yestahday, and Specs and Dutchy got caught ta'day." Spot looked down.  
  
"Dey got Cards. He's hurt. real bad." All the other newsies were listening intently to Spot, wanting to know exactly what happened to him.  
  
"We didn't even do nothin'," he said, sounding like a hurt child. He quickly regained his cool exterior. Spot Conlon never showed fear or pain.  
  
"They don't need a reason." Dutchy said emotionlessly from the corner he was sitting in. Even his fluffy hair looked hurt.  
  
Jack leaned forward in his chair. "So whatta we gonna do about it?"  
  
Spot looked up. "An all out rumble. Once and for all. If we win, they stop."  
  
"And if we lose?" Racetrack asked.  
  
"If we lose, then we're doomed." Kid Blink said darkly.  
  
"So we won't lose." Spot said coldly. "I already had onne me boidies (birdies) go and extend a invitation to the leader of the Crypts. It's gonna be at da Bridge, tomorrow night." Spot looked around the room. "Can I count on alla you'se to be there?"  
  
All the newsies in the room nodded. "We'll be there Spot." Jack said. The two leaders spit shook.  
  
"I betta be goin' then. I gotta prepare my boys." Spot got up and started to walk out the door. He paused, and turned. "Where's Mush? I didn't see him, and he keeps tellin' me I gotta meet dis new goil he's seein'."  
  
"Oh, da two a'dem are out on a date." Skittery said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Will he be at da rumble?" Spot asked.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be dere." Boots assured.  
  
Spot smiled. "Good. See you boys tomorrah." He called as he walked out the door.  
  
Jack sighed heavily and stood up. "If I'm fightin' tomorrah den I'm hittin' da sack early." He walked over and jumped up on his bunk. "Onna youse remembah to tell Mush, ok?"  
  
"You got it Jack," he heard someone say before he fell asleep.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! We'll give you. umm. ok, so we won't give you anything, but PLEASE! Don't make Scout review again.. 


	7. The Date

A/N: Scout: my chapter!!! It's a lot longer than I expected, but it's done!  
  
Repeat: Somebody finally got around to it...  
  
Scout: Blame my muses.  
  
Repeat: Well it's not like there are tons of people waiting to read it.. *ahem* maybe if SUM people would review more..  
  
Shoutouts!  
  
Istalksiriusonweekends: that's ok, we'll just think of our own witty remark, won't we Repeats?  
  
Nani at 12 o'clock: sry we didn't give u a shout out sooner.we're glad u like it! thx for the review, and keep sending more, please!  
  
Disclaimer: *sigh* like we said, we do not own newsies, but if anyone is giving them away, we'd be happy to take them off your hands for you! Jess is our creation, so plz ask b4 u take her!  
  
The next morning, Jess awoke from a restless night's sleep. Actually, she never really got to sleep.just stayed up waiting for the sun to peak over the tall skyscrapers. She couldn't get over how those newsies' bodies looked all broken and bloody-sprawled out on the cobblestones. She could remember vividly the color and smell of the blood. Bright red and an irony twinge filled her nose as she thought of the night before.  
  
The redness of the blood had hypnotized her. She could have stared at it all night if it hadn't been for Spot's sharp green eyes that locked with hers. Whenever she had looked at the lifeless body, she couldn't help but see Mush, lying there in his place.  
  
She was jerked from her trance when Oscar burst into her room with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Ey Jess, we'se decided that you'se gonna make a real good Crypt. You just gotta woik on your timin'"  
  
"Yeah, like bein' on time" Morris chipped in.  
  
"Speaking of bein' on time, I gotta run" Jess answered smartly as she pushed her brothers out of her room and shut the door to get changed. When she was all dressed, she ran through the kitchen, grabbed a muffin, and headed out the door. She jogged to Bottle Alley, knowing she was already late. She hoped Mush would wait for her. But then she had an afterthought; what if Mush had heard about those Brooklyn newsies? Would he mention it? If he did, what would she say? Just act like it was a total surprise? She didn't know if she could pull it off.she wasn't very good at lying. On the other hand though, he might not even know yet, since it just happened last night and news travels slow when you gotta walk.  
  
When she arrived at Bottle Alley, Mush was there waiting for her, a stack of papers under each arm. His face lit up when he saw her like it always did. Her face too softened to a smile as she walked up and hugged him. It was good to see him again, even though she had just been with him last night, right before - she shuddered at the thought. Mush picked up on this shudder. He held her a little ways away from his body and looked directly in her eyes. "Whassa matta?"  
  
"Oh nothing, just a chill I guess" Jess's lame excuse didn't fool him, but after trying to decide if she was hiding something, he just decided to let it go. If she had something she wanted to tell him, she would tell him on her own time. They headed out onto the street as Mush told her what some of the headlines were. They sold longer than they normally did because Jess couldn't concentrate enough to make up any good headlines. Every time she read something that contained the words "Brooklyn", "blood", or "beaten" she would go back into that trance. All she could see was that blood and those pleading green eyes all over again. Luckily she was able to snap herself out of this before Mush noticed.  
The rest of the day passed by slowly, but at the end of selling they headed to Tibby's like they normally did. Jess didn't talk there either. Mush was now getting frustrated.  
  
"Jess, I know something's wrong. Wouldja just tell me what it is?" Jess looked down as Mush picked up her hand.  
  
"Will ya meet me tonight? We can talk if ya want" Mush -always unknowingly using those eyes to his advantage- raised her chin and looked deep into her own green eyes.  
  
"Will ya?" Jess nodded and Mush leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Well don't you look snazzy tonight?"  
  
"Thanks Kloppman, is Mush ready yet?" Jess asked the old man.  
  
"Oh, lemme check. Sometimes these boys take longer doing their hair than most girls do" Kloppman mumbled as he climbed the stairs to the bunkroom. Jess waited patiently for Mush to come down. When he finally did, she could only muster a half-hearted smile. She still had the doubt in her mind that that Brooklyn newsie had already told him, and he was just dragging her along out of sheer spite. But that wasn't really Mush-like. He wasn't very good at hiding his emotions.  
  
They headed off to Mama Josephine's diner for dinner hand in hand. Even at the restaurant, Jess wasn't herself. She looked nervous as if someone were looking for her.  
  
"Jess, cummon, I know you're hidin' somethin'. Wouldja just tell me what it is?" Mush pleaded. He really wanted to know and he didn't like feeling shut out from his own girlfriend's feelings.  
  
"I'm fine. Really. I'm just not really feeling like myself is all." Jess told a half-truth. She didn't feel like herself, but she definitely knew why.  
  
"Maybe you're sick. Do you wanna go home?" Mush, even though he didn't really want her to leave, decided that letting her be alone was the best thing right now. If he kept prodding, she might get angry with him. But so what? He felt the duty as her boyfriend to make sure everything was okay with her.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I should call it a night" Jess answered, sounding detached and tired.  
  
"I'll walk you home" Mush answered in a quiet voice.  
  
"No." Jess answered as she got up and started to walk out the door.  
  
But then he thought something else. What if he was the problem? What if she didn't love him anymore? What if she was already seeing someone else? Maybe that's where she ran off to the night before.. off to meet some other guy.  
  
"There's someone else isn't there?" Mush asked, a little harsher than his normally soft tone of voice. She stopped in mid step and turned to look at him with a look of shock. She couldn't believe he would think that. But right now she needed to leave. She needed to get home and think of how she was going to get herself out of this mess.  
  
"Just answer me Jess," Mush said, obviously expecting her to say that there was someone else.  
  
"Mush, there is nobody else, I love you and only you but right now I have to leave. And if you're so suspicious about me than I think you need to learn to trust me more." With that, Jess ran out of Mama Josephine's and down the street. Mush watched her run out.  
  
He should have ran after her and talked to her, explained why he  
said what he did.  
  
He really should have.  
  
Jess slammed the door to her apartment shut. She leaned her back against the door as she slowly slid down to the floor. She put her head in her arms and started to cry. What was she going to do? This couldn't last forever. Hiding from Mush, feeling as guilty as humanly possible.. she couldn't keep doing this.  
  
All of a sudden she felt a slight push on the door behind her. She scrambled to her feet and quickly wiped her tears away. She knew her face was still blotchy, but she hoped that whoever was coming in wouldn't notice in the dim light. The door swung open and her two brothers walked into the apartment.  
  
"Heya Jess" Oscar said chirpily.  
  
"Heya Oscar. How was ya night?" Jess asked, determined to get the pleasantries over with so they could all just disperse into their own rooms.  
  
"Funny you should mention dat. We'se was just at a little.meetin. We'se been invited to a little.. a little free-for-all tomorrah night. We'se also allowed to bring someone along."  
  
"Someone who won't rat us out" Morris added.  
  
Shit. Shit shit shit. Jess thought. She knew where this conversation was going and that there was no avoid it.  
  
"So, whatta ya say Jess? You comin or not?" Oscar asked. Jess knew that if she said no, they would suspect something.  
  
"Count me in" Jess whispered as she walked as fast as possible without running to her room. She threw herself down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. 


	8. Secrets Revealed

A/N: Repeats: We are SO sorry this took so long!  
  
Scout: It was all her fault. *jerks thumb at Reps*  
  
Reps: Yea, that was my bad. BUT this finally gets to the rumble.  
  
Scout: Yea, but still...  
  
Reps: SHHH! Don't spoil it!  
  
Shoutouts: Its been so long, I don't remember wat everyone wrote. Thx for all who reviewed and keep it up!  
  
"Ya ready to go Mush?" Pie-Eater asked as he pulled up his suspenders and tucked a sling shot into the back pocket. Mush took one more longing glance out of the window overlooking the street and turned back to Pie.  
  
"Yeah, I was just hopin' to see 'er again ya know? Just in case...I don't make it or somethin'" Pie-Eater looked down at his hands as he thought of something to say. He wanted to be supportive and optimistic, but he also didn't want to lie to his friend. Everyone knew that they might not make it through this alive when they agreed to it.  
  
"You'll see 'er again soon Mush" Pie said quietly as he pat his friend on the back and walked out of the bunkroom. Mush looked down and carefully picked up the slightly shriveled and wrinkled flower he had saved from that morning. He fingered it for a minute before her placed it in his vest pocket and walked down the stairs to meet the others.  
  
: ~*~  
  
Jess walked aimlessly down the streets of Brooklyn. What was she going to do? She couldn't do anything to stop the fight, but she knew she couldn't take part in it either. Finally she decided to try her best to prevent it, even if that meant letting her brothers know that she wasn't the newsie hater they thought she was.  
  
She had just made her resolution when she heard the voice.  
  
No way. He couldn't be here. He couldn't.  
  
"Okay boys, now I know dat dis isn't really our fight, but Brooklyn helped us out durin' da strike, so now its our turn to help dem. And I know dat dis is dangerous, but I'm pretty shoah dat its less dangerous den bein' ambushed and killed witout anyone to back ya up. But out dere, tonight, you ain't alone. You got ya friends 'ere fightin' right along next to ya. So you ready? All we're waitin' for is Spot and the rest of Brooklyn." Jack's voice was loud enough for Jess to hear it from where she was across the street. She turned around and looked. Oh no. There they were.  
  
"Okay Jack. We'll be dere for ya" Blink answered for all of them.  
  
"Thanks Blink, I'll be dere for you too" the boys looked around solemnly at each other.  
  
Jess started breathing quickly. What was she going to do? It was one thing to let her brothers know that she didn't like newsies. She could deal with them hating her, but Mush and the others? They would never forgive her. Never. Jess couldn't deal with this. None of the newsies had seen her yet. She could still leave. She turned to run away when she heard it.  
  
"Hey! Jess! Whatta ya' doin' heah?"  
  
Shit.  
  
Mush's POV  
  
"Hey! Jess! Whatta ya' doin' heah?" Mush waved frantically across the street at Jess. She slowly turned back around to face him. Was it just him, or did she look unhappy to see him? He quickly wrote it off as the argument last night. That didn't matter though. He had to tell her that he was sorry before the fight began. Jess walked across the street.  
  
"Mush, why are ya' heah?" She asked angrily. Mush frowned. He knew they weren't on the best terms, but she shouldn't be this mad at him.  
  
"Why am I heah? Why are you heah?"  
  
"Ya' gotta leave. Now."  
  
"What are ya' talkin' about?" Mush asked. "Listen Jess, you are da one dats gotta leave. Dere's gonna be a big fight here and-"  
  
"I know." She interrupted. Without waiting for Mush to ask how she knew, she spun around to face Jack. "Jack."  
  
Jack looked up from talking with Race. "Jess! What are ya' doin heah? You gotta-"  
  
"I know, I know, and its youse who's gotta. Listen Jack, tell them to leave. All of them." She waved her hand at the Manhattan newsies gathered in the square.  
  
"Leave? Why?" Jack demanded. Mush looked back and forth between Jess and Jack, still as confused as ever.  
  
"Jess, I know you don't want us to get hurt, but-"he began.  
  
"No! That's not it." Jess sighed. "It's because-"but she was interrupted before she could finish.  
  
"Heya Jacky-Boy. Glad ya' could make it."  
  
"Shit." Jess muttered.  
  
Spot's POV  
  
"Heya Jacky-Boy. Glad ya' could make it." Spot said at the head of twenty Brooklyn newsies. He looked at the turnout. There were fifteen Manhattan boys in all. That made thirty-five total. It was better than he had expected, but he still knew that this would be a close fight.  
  
"Heya Spot. We wouldn't miss it for da world." Jack said as he spit in his hand and stuck it out. Spot laughed grimly and did the same. "So Spot, when do ya think the Crypts are gonna get heah?"  
  
"They should be heah any minute." Spot answered, still looking around the Manhattan crowd. He saw a flash of long brown hair in the back of the crowd. "Why'd ya bring a goil wid ya Jack-Boy? When I said we needed help I didn't mean we needed that much help."  
  
Mush stepped forward. "We didn't bring her, she was just... heah." Mush looked confused for a minute, as if his explanation didn't satisfy himself either. "This is Jess, that goil I was tellin' ya about." He reached back into the crowd and pulled the girl's arm forward. The girl hesitated for a moment, resisting the pull. When she came to the front of the crowd, Spot knew why.  
  
Her.  
  
It was her. The girl from the Crypts, the one who was there when they beat him up. Spot stepped forward angrily. "Is dis some kinda joke?" he demanded.  
  
"Joke? What...?" Mush asked.  
  
Spot grabbed Jess's arm and pulled her to the head of the crowd. "Are you tellin' me ya don't know who this is?" he was almost yelling now. All the newsies quieted and looked at what the shouting was about.  
  
Mush looked at Jess questioningly. "Jess, what's he talkin' about?"  
  
Spot looked at the girl. She stared down at the ground, silent. "I'll tell ya who she is. She's-"  
  
"Well, well, well. If it ain't a bunch of little newsies come out to play."  
  
The Crypts were here. Shit.  
  
Oscar's POV  
  
"Well, well, well. If it ain't a bunch of little newsies come out to play." Bull taunted. Oscar snickered from beside him. Behind him, forty Crypts glared menacingly with chains, clubs, sticks, and any other weapon they could get their hands on. Oscar looked over the crowd of newsies in the square. He was sizing them up when he saw it.  
  
That bastard. He had his hands on Jess. She was looking down at the ground, clearly terrified, and that little bastard gripped her arm.  
  
Morris saw it too. The two brothers quickly stepped forward. Morris shoved the newsie who had a hold of Jess. "Hands off, Conlon." He growled.  
  
Oscar ran up to Jess and grabbed her shoulders, making sure she was okay. He looked into her eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Before she could answer, Oscar felt someone grab him from behind. He spun around to see another newsie standing there. "Keep away from her, Oscar." He ordered.  
  
The entire crowd focused on the two of them.  
  
Oscar looked him up and down. "Oh yeah? And who do you think you are?"  
  
The newsie straightened. "I'm her boyfriend."  
  
Repeats: Aren't we evil?  
  
Scout: We are.  
  
Reps: Cuz we're just gonna end it there.  
  
Scout: Just like that.  
  
Reps: Don't like it?  
  
Scout: Oh well. 


	9. Gone to Find Her

Disclaimer: yea, that last line is from something... I think its 10 things I hate about you. Plz don't sue.  
  
A/N: WOO! We're back! Sorry to end the last chapter like dat... but we couldn't help it! Anyways, now we have the next chap. So its all good, rite? Hope u enjoy this next part and sorry if the accents aren't quite rite. We didn't have alotta time. O/W Read on!  
  
Jess's POV  
  
"I'm her boyfriend." everyone froze. Jess looked down at the ground as tears welled up in her eyes. I'm such and idiot. Why did I ever stay with him that first day? I should have just thanked him and left. Now I've put him in danger. But a part of her had always known the danger, yet she continued dating him.  
  
"Jess, is dis true?" Oscar hissed through clenched teeth. Jess nodded, her head down with the tears dripping onto the dry street.  
  
"Jess, what's going on?" Mush asked quietly, stepping forward. She slowly picked her head up and sucked in a quivering breath.  
  
"Mush, these are my brothers, Oscar and Morris" Mush looked from her to Oscar and Morris then back to her. He looked at her, confused and hurt. Jess pressed her lips against his and ran. She ran as fast as she could, heading down the dark street. She heard sirens echoing down the street and the yells of both newsies and Crypts alike. She didn't turn around to see them start to run away, but she was hoping they wouldn't follow.  
  
After running for what seemed like forever, she slowed her pace, breathing heavily. She turned around, glancing back to see if anyone followed her. Someone had. It was Bull. The leader of the Crypts. She couldn't run anymore. He was going to catch up with her anyway, so why struggle? Jess sat down on a curb and put her head in her arms. A few seconds later, she felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder. Jess's head lifted to see who it was, even though she already knew.  
  
"Where ya goin' Delancey?" the voice quietly boomed.[1] Jess just shrugged her shoulders, keeping her eyes down.  
  
"Not plannin' on goin' back to Manhattan, are ya?" There was no answer from Jess.  
  
" 'Cuz dose guys ain't gonna let you back in. Dey'll prolly kill ya or dump ya in da harbor or somethin." That grabbed her attention. Jess's head snapped up and looked into the cold, brown eyes of the huge man. Her own eyes were wide, questioning, and scared.  
  
"They wouldn't do that. They're not like that." Even as Jess spoke she heard the emptiness in her voice. Of course. She had lied to them. Why should they trust her now? She jumped up and turned down the street. She picked up the pace and fled. She found herself running down Flushing Avenue[2] and over to Knickerbocker Avenue[2]. When she finally stopped, she was standing outside of the Queens Newsgirls Lodging House. She looked up at the sign over the doorway for a moment. She could still go back. Mush would forgive her.  
  
Jess sighed, looked around once more, and walked into the lodging house.  
  
A/N:  
  
[1] oxymoron?  
  
[2] Actual streets in Queens. Aren't those just the coolest names? We found them when we were sitting in Subway, looking at the walls which are wallpapered with maps of New York. Thanks Subway!  
  
~*~  
  
"GOD DAMMIT MUSH!! HOW COULD YA BE SO STUPID!?!? SHE WAS A DAMN SPY!!!" Spot's roar could be heard all the way from Brooklyn to Trenton.  
  
It had been an hour after the bulls had shown up at the fight. Once the last newsboy had finally escaped the police, everyone had gathered back at the Manhattan lodging house, except for Brooklyn. Spot was the only representative there, but he spoke enough for the entire borough put together.  
  
"Spot, calm down," Jack said tiredly from the doorframe. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, something he always did when he was stressed.  
  
"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!?" Spot was obviously not going to take Jack's advice. "BECAUSE OF HIM WE ALMOST GOT CAUGHT BY THE BULLS! SHE TOLD THE CRYPTS EVERYTHING ABOUT US AND-"  
  
"You don't know that," Kid Blink interrupted.  
  
"Oh come on. Do you really think she likes him more than her brothers?" Pie Eater retorted.  
  
"Is that so hard to believe?" Race joked.  
  
"She was a spy!'  
  
"No she wasn't!"  
  
"Of course she was!"  
  
"I trusted her!"  
  
"You still should!"  
  
The boys began to argue amongst them selves, and the noise grew so loud that no one could be understood. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" Jack's roar made all the newsies hush. He glared at the boys. "I think that Jess was on our side, and I don't blame her for hiding who she was. Besides keeping who she was related to from us, she never did anything to make us distrust her." He added quietly, "You can't blame her for not liking where she came from."  
  
"Yeah, I can." Spot had finally stopped yelling, but he was still visibly fuming. "They're her family, and if there's one thing I learned from being on the streets, its that family is everything."  
  
"But look at hers." Snitch protested.  
  
"It don't matter. Family's family." Skittery said harshly.  
  
Once again the newsies began to argue with each other. They seemed equally divided; half thought Jess had sold them out to her brothers, and the other half thought that she honestly liked to be with Mush.  
  
One newsie had remained silent the whole time.  
  
Mush quietly got up and slipped out of the bunkroom. No one would notice he was gone. They were too busy fighting. He walked down the stairs and up to the front desk, picking up a pen and piece of paper. He didn't want to waste time wondering whether Jess had loved him or not. He had to know for sure. He hoped so much that she did. Because even after all she'd done, he didn't hate her. Not even a little bit.  
  
Not at all.  
  
It was a long time before anyone realized Mush wasn't in the bunkroom. By the time they came downstairs, he was long gone. All they found of him was the note.  
  
Gone to find her.  
  
Shoutouts:  
  
Nani: Im glad that someone like the end to the last chapter! Hope u liked this one.  
  
NadaZimri: Whoa, u think this is great! AWESOME! Sry to keep u waiting... we'll try harder, promise!  
  
Lauren: Yes, we are very evil. We're both glad you found our story and thx for your review. Plz keep it up! Hope you enjoy.  
  
Istalksirius: There you have it. MANLY!Mush ran off to find LEADSADOUBLELIFE!Jess, but will he find her? And will bull find him first... find out next week on The Young... and the Dirty. (whoa, this is a soap I could actually watch!)  
  
We need Queens newsies... send in your character with:  
  
Name(or nickname):  
  
Appearance:  
  
Personality:  
  
We'll try to include as many people as we can! 


End file.
